la peliroja
by souseke
Summary: La historia basada en la llegada de karin a konoha por kakashi


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NARUTO.

Historia corta sobre kakashi y karin

Al siguiente dia de que karin fuera llevada a interrogar en konoha.

-Karin

Se preguntaba si sasuke era un idiota por haberla dejado ahi sin ninguna importancia de lo que le pasara.

-Kakashi

Le provocaba curiosidad la pelirojaya que se habia leido todos los libros de icha icha pardise y completado sus misiones queria ver como le iba a la chica que habia dejado ayer en interrogaciones.

-Karin

Que aburrido estar aqui sin nada que hacer todos los dias son las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas,creen que van a cambiar si pasa un dia. Todo es igual no pasa nada interesante hasta que viendo por los barrotes d ela celda veo yna cabellera plateada y un rostro tapado que me parece familiar sera el ninja que me dejo aqui. -Kakashi

Entrando puedo ver una cabellera roja y unos ojos penetrantes que me dan un poco de intriga porque me mira con tanta intensidad me hace pensar le hice algo.

Termine de visitar a mis compañeros y preguntar si habia algun progreso en la interrogacion pero no hubo nada y me fui .

En la oficina de la Quinta Hokage

-Tsunade

Me estaba hablando para tomar un descanso antes de que empezaran a mostrarse los planes de Madara lo planteo mas como una misioon y un encargo especial que cuidara de cerca a la prisionera pelirroja dijo que se llamaba Karin segun los informes en el escritorio kakashi hatake se te ordena observarla de cerca y no perderla de vista.

-Karin en la prision

Me pidieron que me arreglara que me iban a sacar me alegre por un instante hasta que me dijieron alguien te tendra bajo su cuidado.

Pensado en quien me iba a cuidar porque el primero que me aparece en la mente es el nin ja del pelo plateado un guardia me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me dicen que ya esta aqui por mi.

-Kakashi

Estoy algo nervioso tengo que cuidarla y tenerla en mi casa bajo vigilancia segun la ordenes de la hokage por si es un plan para hacernos creer que la hemos atrapado y actuar como espia y tendernos una trampa. Cuando la vi me intrigo ese cabello rojo era tan largo y porsupuesto rojo y esos lentes la hacian ver intelectual y su actitud parecia un animal salvaje. -Karin Este es la persona que me va a vigilar se veia comun si no fuera por su pelo blanco y casi toda su cara tapada pero su expresion de tarado al decirme hola ademas que llego tarde ya me habia preparado hace dos horas . -Kakashi Le dije hola no me respondio tiene la cara un poco con ira sera porque llegue de ahi llegamos a mi casa le tenia que explicar algunas reglas de convivencia . Las reglas normales comeriamos juntos,la acompañaria adonde fuera y el que cocina no lava los platos, horarios del baño,ella dormiria en mi cama y yo en un futon al lado de ella para observarla mientras cumpliera esas reglas no la regresaria a la prision. -Karin Ni bien piso el lugar ya me habla d eregla :cocinar,lavar platos,bañarse,dormir ,si me hubiera dado un anillo pensaria ue estabamos me parecia lo de dormir en la misma habitacion por mi sueño inquieto pero no lo tome como una gran cosa para decirle asi que lo pase por cena la preparo el era algo sencillo curry com odijo el yo lave los platos ,me bañe y fui a ver la cama por fin una cama decente despues de ese futon en la prision. -Kakashi Estaba muy tranquila mientras dije las reglas ya era hora de la cena asi que prepare curry no dijo nada fue la cena mas callada que tuve se levanto y lavo los platos,despues la vi meterse al baño y salir con su cabellera roja mojada e ir a la habitacion fue algo extraño ver una mujer en mi casa pero era una mision. Fui a bañarme sali y la encontre profundamenrte dormida en mi cama lo unico que hice fue poner unas trampas tender el futon e irme a dormir.A las 04.:30 de senti que algo me cayo encima me sorprendi al ver unos cabellos rojos y algo suave presionando mi cuerpo que hago la muevo o la dejo ahi me quede inmovil hasta las 6 de la mañana ella habrio los ojos y miro que no era el colchon ni mi pecho su almohada se sento de una y me miro . -Karin Ummmm despertar en una cama tocando espera este no es el colchon ni esto la almohada late ehhh miro paar arriba y era kakashi mirandome me sente de una y lo mire sera que debi decirle de mi habito de sueño que es moverme por todos lados pero la verguenza no me dejaba decirle. Solo le dije buenos dias como pasando este incidente por alto ,espero qu eentienda la indirecta lo veo pararse ir a la puerta devolver el saludo y salir. -Kakashi Ahhhhh no dijo nada pense que iba a gritar como en los libros que leo solo medijo buenos dias que retumbaron en mi cabeza,me levante fui a la puerta deje el shock por su reaccion y devolvi el buenos dias hice el desayuno la llame desayunamos juntos,ella miraba la television mientra syo la observaba mientras leia mi libro. Despues Salimos a comprar paar la cena no calcule la racion paar dos personas tanto tiempo viviendo solo ya era una costumbre comprar para una persona la vi muy interesada en la aldea y su paisajes la gente. -Karin El solo me llamo par desayunar despues vi la tv no habia nada bueno aunque seguia mirandola el estaba leyendo un libro que me parecio raro pero me concentr en la tv ,dijo para ir a comprar la comida que se habia terminado lo acompañe mientras el compraba enserio parecemos casados mire todo a mi alrrededor la gente era a la casa cenamos en un silencio profundo,lave los platos,me bañe luego fui a dormir esperaba no caerme otra vez encima de el. -Kakashi Regresando al departamento ella no dijo nada parecia muy pensativa hice la cena silencio incomodo,ella se levanta lava los platos,se mete al baño sale y va diresto al cuarto a dormir la veo como hace todo eso despues voy a bañarme,despliegop el futon u me acuesto,sera que me caera otra vez.A las 4: otra vez siento que algo me aplasta y es ella dormida de lo mas profundo y ahora me agarra como si fuera un peluche y suspira y se vuelve a quedar dormida que le pasamientra syo quedo sin dormir otra vez. Se levanta y vuelve a ocurrir se sienta y me dice buenos dias salgo y le devuelvo el saludo pero me estoy riendo por dentro al ver su expresion. -Karin Me levento otra vez me cai en el porque no me puedo quedar en un solo lugar al dormir hago como si no pasa nada lo saludo el va a la puerta y me saluda hace el desayuno me llama se repite la rutina casi todos los dias. Despues de 2 semanas -Kakashi Creia que iba a ser dificil vivir con alguien despues d ehaber vivido solo tanto tiempo ahora hablamos mas en las comidas las caidas en la noche ella lo sigue haciendo solo que ahora yo por reflejo la acricio el pelo y quedo profundamente dormido ya no paso sin dormir. -Karin Las dos semanas se pasron volando podemos hablar normalmente en las comidas ya no es un silencio incomodo solo que me sigo cayendo de la cama y el acaricia mi pelo a veces me levanto primero y me alejo el no mesiente y se despierta es como si me le escapara. Me tocaba cocinar yo no habia hecho curry jamas pero no es tan dificil no se le pedi que me indicara para agregar los ingredientes bien entonces me tire los ingredientes en la olla con agua caliente y me salpico el agua grite el vino corriendo sumergio mi mano en agua fria la miro que por suerte no era gran cosa. -Kkashi A karin le tocaba cocinar me pidio ayuda en lo ingrediente se lo explicaba mientras la miraba hasta que la oi gritar me asuste la vi sosteniendose la mano la agarre y la meti en agua fria le dije que fuera a descansar mientra syo terminaba la preparacion de la me asuste que raro sentimiento de que ella sestuviera lastimada me puso el corazon a mil. -Karin Terminamos la cena nome dejo lavar los platos por lo de la mano me fui a bañar ya no me iba a al cuarto me quedaba con el hasta que terminara los quehaceres en la cocina yo me secaba el pelo,el a veces sestaba al lado mio leyendo un libro y yo mirando la television,pero a veces sentia su mirada y era intensa pero no era d eodi no le puse mucha atencion el terminaba yo iba al cuarto a dormir y el se iba a bañar. -Kakashi -Terminamos d ecomer ella se fue a bañar yo termine los platos queria leer mi libro, ella ahoar se sienta a ver tv mientras yo leo ya no se va primero al cuarto no se que me pasa pierdo la concentracion y me la quedo mirando su pelo rojo mojado cayendo por su piel palida,ella se va primero creo que el sueño le puede y se va al cuarto yo voy a bañ acuesto como siempre a la misma hora cae sobre mi ya es costumbre que espere el impacto de su cuerpoacaricio su pelo y me acuerdo de su mano la miro y la beso por error en que estaba pensando ,ella vira la cabeza para arriba su s labios y los mios estan tan cercaque mi mano fue a mi cara y bajo mi mascara y la besedesperte de mi sueño al acordarme d eque estaba dormida y que estaba haciendome separe ,me subi la mascara y la mire para ver si no se habia despertado . -Karin -en mis sueños siempre veo una figura masculina la abrazo me acaricia el pelo,me toma de la mano la besaba,me besa ehh me besa que siento tan vivido el roce de nuestros labios que es algo raro una sensacion nuevaabro un pco mis ojos y es kakhi quee yo lobese o el me besa lo veo alejarse mejor me hago la dormida. -Despues d eso pasaron unos dias incomodos entre los dos nos ignorabamos y ya no hablabamos como se no habia hecho costumbreeran miradas incomodas y yo me sonrojaba al verlo .Hasta que un dia el me agarro de los brazos me pregunto que pasaba no supe que responderle vire la cara el -me cogio el rostro y me dijo que lo mirase le dije que talvez -ME GUSTA -El mse quedo en blanco lo sabia no tenia que decirle -Kakashi -Despues d eque nos levantaños ella siempre me ignoraba ya no sabia que hacerasi qu ela agarre de los brazos la encar evolteaba la mirada ,la agarre y lo que escuche de sus labios fue un ME GUSTAS no supe que hacer solo la bese ella no me aparto estabamos los dos metidos en el beso mas profundo que haya habidotenia que decirle que los sentimientos eran mutuos y que la amba no se desde cuando comenzo este amor por ella . -Nos separamos para tomar aire y se lo digo -o lo grite ya no sabia. -ME GUSTAS -Lo que paso despues de la confesio entre los dos -Seguimos asi hasta llegar la habitacion los dos acostados en la cama el eco en la habitacion eran nuestros sabia por donde empezar a tocarla que deberia tocar quitar su ropa o seria muy apresurado,reciendijimos nuestros sentimientos. -Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y tocar piel con piel los alientos eran cada vez mas y mas calientes. - - - -Imaginense lo que paso despues. -Me desperte vi a karin a mi lado me sonroje al acordarme lo que hicimos anoche estabamos ahi los dos abrazados como si fueramos amantes de siempre cuando se levanto nos sonreiamos desayunabamos y nos bañamos juntos ,hicimos la compras juntos cenamos nos bañamos y fuimos al cuarto y ame iba a acostar al futon hasta que ella me agaroo la mano -me dijo: -Puedes acostarte conmigo ella me abrazo y quedo dormida asi empezaba nuestra vida de pareja. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - 


End file.
